


Can you hear me?

by depressed-sock (jinxedragon)



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedragon/pseuds/depressed-sock
Summary: Another Series based on a prompt and there will be Spoilers!!!. This time with Julia and my sidestep Luna Falso. Rescue au Set before heartbreak.





	1. Don’t think too hard

**Luna:**

 You have a choice to make; you can let Julia get hit head on and most likely be instantly killed or you can take the brunt of the attack. At least you might be able to make it out alive… Julia though… Christ, you hate it when you let yourself think.

  You move fast pushing Julia out of the way as the Impaler aims for her head and instead strikes you through the side. You grit your teeth, trying so hard not to yell out in pain. _You’ve had worse, you’ve had worse_ , you grab the spear tugging it out of his grip and backing away from him before he has a chance to pull it free.

 “Sidestep!” Julia screams out in panic. _You’re fine, you are fine, Christ_.

  The Impaler doesn’t take kindly to your interference. Anger coursing through his mind like a snake strike, “You think you can-”

 “Oh for the love of fuck, I’m going to take this spear and shove it up your ass if you keep talking,” you grit your teeth, hissing out your threat because now you’re in pain and every single word and thought that comes from him is grating on your nerves. You should have just stayed in bed or had another pack of cigarettes before deciding to help the Rangers with this.

 He screams at you in frustration instead, but that just makes you angrier. He’s going down even if you have to beat him with the blunt end of the spear stuck in your side.

 “Sidestep dodge!” Anathema’s voice comes from behind you and you immediately follow her mind, dodging awkwardly to the left out of the way of her acid. The spear causes another wave of pain to shoot through your body but quickly shake it off. Worry about taking this asshole down first then worry about patching yourself up.

 Another scream from him, this time in pain as the acid eats away parts of his suit. Angry thoughts coursing through his mind, **_someone has to pay_**. So, of course, his gaze locks onto you, currently the weakest link. He charges for you, past Julia’s electric fists, past Anathema’s unbreakable form. Faster than you expected, he must have mods he wasn’t using, Christ!

 He hands move towards the spear and shift away, aiming a punch to catch him off balance, but he dodges his hands gripping the spear, yanking it out before you can react to stop him. **_Someone has to die_** , and he thinks that has to be you. Your mind blanks as pain shoots through your body, you don’t remember falling to your knees hands trying to stop the blood rushing from your wound. He stands above holding his spear triumphantly, ready to finish you off.

 It’s too bad for him that Julia is already aiming a fist for his head, electricity sparking as she makes contact. She doesn’t hold back, pure rage crossing her features. She’s beyond pissed, a side of her you’ve never seen before. You wish you could clearly see her kick his ass but your vision is already swimming.

 You sway feeling your strength failing; hands on your shoulders steady you and you look up to find Anathema’s worried face. She says something, and you find yourself blinking hard trying to concentrate on her words.

 “Sidestep we need to get you medical help.”

 You violently push her away, shaking your head, fear helping clear the fog taking root in your head. “No!… I’m fine, I can take care of myself,” you try to stand, you _have_ to stand. You have to pretend you’re okay, pretend long enough until you can slip away.

 You feel your legs buckle and she catches you as you tumble forward, her voice turning to a whisper, “Luna… you got stabbed and are losing a lot of blood.” She means so well but she doesn’t know that getting anyone’s help is just a different kind of death sentence for you.

 “I can take care of it myself,” you grit through your teeth. Coming off as stubbornness rather than you unwilling to go to a hospital, to have someone help you. Another hand touches your shoulder and you turn to find Julia’s worried face. Her hand moving from your shoulder to cup your masked face.

 “Sidestep you need to let us help you,” she tries to stress the importance of what she’s saying but you can feel the fog taking hold again. She’s so beautiful, hair coming loose from her braid, blood splattered on her face…blood?

You push back from Anathema, trying to get a better look at Julia. You don’t remember seeing her get hurt. “You’re hurt,” you feel yourself mumble, hand reaching towards her face mimicking her action towards you, swiping the blood away with your thumb.

 Her concern grows as her hand moves from your face to catch your hand against hers, “I’m not hurt, Sidestep.”

 “Christ Julia, don’t lie to me,” you think you say. Is your mouth even moving? “There’s blood.”

 “It’s not mine,” her voice on the edge of your consciousness. Your eyes unintentionally falling closed, “It’s yours.”

…

  **Julia:**

  Your fear turns to absolute dread as Luna’s hand falls slack against your face her body falling forward into Anathema’s arms. “No no no. Sidestep you need to stay awake!” you’re shouting, reaching to shake her awake. You’ve never seen her like this before. She’s always been so careful, always sidestepping everything that came her way.

 Now she’s hurt, bleeding out because you had been too stupid not to pay attention. That attack had been meant for you but Luna… she’s an expert in saving your ass. And suffering the consequences.

 “Julia we need to get her out of here,” Anathema looks up at you worriedly, cradling Luna’s body against her. Impaler groans in pain behind you and you look back to find him weakly trying to stand.

 “Get her to help, I’ll take care of this asshole,” you grit your teeth anger coursing through your blood like a spark that lights you on fire. You’re taking him down. You stand walking back towards him as Anathema carries Luna to help. He’s spitting blood, his grin bloody as he looks up at you.

 “What’s wrong Marshal? Did your little tagalong get hurt?” he laughs standing back to his full height. Your skin tingles, electricity running across the surface as you grow angrier. You don’t speak as you attack, viscously, brutality. There’s no mercy, there’s no holding back. He hurt someone you love and if she doesn’t survive….

 Your crying, fist sparking as you pound it into his face, over and over. You scream out in anger as Steel finally grabs you pulling you away. Trying to get you to calm down, even as you send out an uncontrollable burst of electricity.

 “Julia!” he yells in your ear and you finally calm down enough, sagging in his arms, tears rolling down your face, “Julia he’s down, it’s over.” He is, lying unconscious with a busted face, you can’t tell if he’s still breathing you don’t know if you can bring yourself to care.  

 “Luna…” you choke back a sob.

 “Anathema’s with her in the ambulance,” he murmurs, arms losing their tight grip, holding you gently against him. “They’re going to do their best to save her.”

 You nod your head, trying to hold back another sob. You can’t lose her, you… _you love her_. The realization hits you hard and leaves you standing dazed, even as Steel tries to talk to you.


	2. Don’t Give Up

**Dr. Salena:**

 It’s a coincidence, a fluke, a twist of fate that has you grinning from ear to ear. The cuckoo’s face was so easy to recognize, and when your people opened its suit to prepare it for surgery the markings confirmed your thoughts, erasing any hint of doubt. The hero Anathema had brought it to you and your team in hopes that you could save it. You will save it but not in the way she would ever expect or want.

 “Get them into surgery now!” you yell at your team, trying to turn your unbridled glee into professionalism. It’s hard to do but necessary considering the hero has decided to keep up with your crews every step.

 To think that this boring infiltration and data gathering will finally be over. You’ll finally get to return back to the Farm with a prize worthy of praise. It’s too bad the hero Sidestep has to die in surgery. You bite your lip, fighting back the laugh. How funny that the cuckoo decided to become a hero. It could have ran farther away, chose a life without the danger of being found but no…it chose to be a hero. A strange decision really but one you can’t complain about.

  You break off letting them rush into preparation so that you can start your plan. “Initiate alpha 43,” your voice is hushed as you give the command to one of your underlings, who responds with a resolute nod. You’ll have to fake its death, make sure to mix up some papers and make it seem like its body was immediately sent to be cremated. That would make it easier, deny that the body even still exists.

 First things first, you need to make sure the hero stays out of the operating room she seems intent on entering. Your steps are quick, your voice sharp, “I’m sorry but only medical professionals are allowed into that room.”

 She turns facing you with confidence that tries to hide the worry beneath, “Too bad, I’m going.” She shrugs, with a grin that feels more like a challenge, “I need to be by her side.” Unspoken words; _and you won’t stop me_. You grit your teeth, She’s a nuisance that thinks she can do whatever she pleases because she’s a Ranger. Fine. You can adjust your plans, you can make sure that when it ‘dies’ it’ll feel like her fault.

 “Fine, it’s not my place to argue with a Ranger,” you say it calmly, with added precision, “But you should be aware that you’re putting them at greater risk.” She nods her head in understanding pushing the door open and you watch her back disappear as the door slams shut.

 “Maam?” your lackey looks between you and the door, unsure how to proceed.

 “Change of plans, make sure we have an accident during surgery,” you pause a moment a manic grin spreading across your face, “Use the acidic gas.”

…

 The surgery goes fine, though the hero doesn’t know that. She’s backed away leaning against the wall nervously wringing her hands, watching your teamwork. _Is that a bit of acid dripping from her hands?_ Your grin is hidden behind your medical mask, your moving to signal your team, green gas wisps around the room, the cuckoo’s vitals immediately appearing to drop.signalling all hell to break loose as an alarm sounds in the room and everyone panics.

 “We’re losing her!”

 “What happened!”

 “What the hell?”

 You turn on your heel fury contouring the parts of your face that can be seen. “You’re contaminating the room!” Your arm swings out pointing to the acidic gas feeling the room, “Get out before we lose her!”

 The hero looks completely terrified, easily obeying your command and rushing out of the room. She’ll probably feel so guilty when her friend ‘dies’, it almost makes you laugh. “Lock the door, we don’t need any extras walking in here.” Your lackey moves, quickly locking the door turning to await your command.

 “Dr. Salena? What’s going on?” ahh poor confused underling, it’s too bad a few of them got mixed with your team in the rush. So unfortunate.

 “The room’s been contaminated,” you pull the gun from your jacket, “And it appears that several people have died because of it.” A mess easily fixed as long as nobody sees the bodies before the cremation.

 The gunshots remain unheard as the alarm blares throughout the hospital.

….

**Julia:**

  “You’re lying,” you feel your voice break, it has to be a lie she… she can’t be…

 “I’m so sorry but your friend… she didn’t make it and the _contamination_ also took the lives of several other people,” the woman adjusts her glasses, auburn hair messily tied into a bun as she looks at you sadly.

 “Contamination?” what could have been so bad that it caused- _she’s not dead_. Not until… not until you can see her body for yourself.

 “Your other friend, Anathema? I think that’s her name. From what we can tell right now she seemed to set off a chemical reaction with her abilities and-”

 You push past her, anger fueling your steps. Anathema was supposed to make sure she was safe, she was supposed to make sure Luna lived. And now?… now Luna’s… Luna’s _something_ because of her. You find her, head in her hands, crying and you feel your anger peter out.

 “I’m sorry,” she sobs out, not moving her hands from her face. Nothing you could say would change what happened, nothing would bring her back. You find yourself faltering. Knees falling to the ground as you let out a sob. Luna’s gone… she’s gone because of you and no one else.

….

**Unknown:**

 You hadn’t meant to see, you just… you wanted to make sure she was alright…She was your hero and now… You watch as they kart her body down the abandoned hallway. People talking, laughing over her body. It hurts to watch… to know that she’s-

 Her body jolts forward against the restraints, she tries to scream but one of the men quickly put a hand over her face. His laugh turns into a scream of his own as he yanks his hand back, blood rushes down it and onto his arm.

 Someone punches her in retaliation, even as she starts to yell, “I’m going to fuc-” words left unfinished as she falls back onto the cot unconscious, a woman sighing as she removes a needle stuck into Sidestep’s neck. You hide back around the corner, hand covering your mouth to keep from screaming. She’s alive. SHE’S ALIVE! She’s- oh fuck she’s being kidnapped.

 You look again and they’re already moving back down the hallway, the man whose hand had gotten bitten complaining loudly, “We should just kill it.”

 “Be silent, it’s worth more than you could ever hope to be,” the woman says sharply, adjusting her glasses. “Get it out of the building before…” She turns her head, her eye’s meeting yours. Fear pulses through you as her lips twist into a sadistic smile, “Kill the snoop.” You turn and run, footsteps pounding behind you. You need to find the Rangers, they can help you and they need to know Sidestep’s alive.


	3. Hear my voice

_They think you can’t feel them but you are far more awake than they could have imagined. A mind running off of fear, a spark of hope that you can’t help but fan the flames._

**Unknown:**

 You turn the corner, just barely slipping, trying to find your feet as you run. You can hear the heavy footsteps behind you, the man shouting at you. You can’t let them catch you, you know if they do they’ll kill you. You reach another hallway in what feels like a maze of hallways. You don’t know where you’re going anymore. You don’t know what to do and you’re not sure you have the energy to keep running.

**_Left_ **

 You turn left without thinking, **_just keep running_**. You feel like you’re running on air, fueled by an extra wind you didn’t think you had. You turn the next corner, following directions you didn’t know you had. Shouts still so close behind you though, **_grab the hammer_**. You reach out grabbing it as you pass, steps no longer faltering.

  ** _There’s only one behind you, round the corner, wait, and aim for his nose_** , …wait how do you know this? This isn’t something you would- **_Christ kid, figure it out after you break this asshole’s face_**. You’re not really sure you want to do that but given the circumstances, you don’t feel like you have a choice.

 You turn the corner, tucking yourself up against the wall, harmer shaking in your grip. **_Calm down_** , you take a deep breath and feel a calm settle over you. The steps grow closer and closer, and suddenly you feel yourself raise the hammer and slam it into your attacker’s face. A loud crunch and a shout of pain, **_RUN_**. You turn on your heel running as fast as you can, heart beating fast against your chest. You can’t believe you just did that. You just-

  ** _Worry about it later! He’s stunned not down and out_** , this is seriously starting to weird you out. The voice in your head sounds distinctly female, distinctly like… No WAY. **_This is really not the time to geek out kid,_** this is totally the time to geek out. You were fuck- **_language kid,_** freaking right! Sidesteps a telepath and she’s talking to you and oh fu- fudge she is being kidnapped and she’s in your head and-

   ** _OK_** , you wince as you turn another corner, **_Calm down take the next right back into the hospital, drop the hammer first_**. You drop the hammer, keeping up your pace to make the next right. What are you going to do? What can you do? Are the Rangers even still here? **_Steel is I’m not sure about the others_** , okay that’s good you can go to him for hel-

  ** _Don’t… I… ,_** pain shoots through your skull and you find yourself on your knees tears in your eyes. Sidestep? You wait as the pain leaves, but there’s no response and no feeling of anyone else in your head. Fuck.

….

**Steel:**

It’s too suspicious, your first thought of when the doctor tried to give you her sympathies. She felt too off, too sincere and it set off something in your head that this situation isn’t right. You’re familiar enough with Anathema’s powers to know it doesn’t have the kind of vapor the doctor had been claiming. No one should be dead and yet there was three dead, all of which were immediately cremated. Too suspicious.

 Julia was too far into the throes of mourning Luna’s loss to see that this situation feels too off. You can’t fault her, you’ve seen the way she is with Luna and despite your distrust, you didn’t want this kind of outcome for either of them. And Anathema was already falling back into helplessness… into something dark, you can’t pull her out of alone. So you’ll do what you can and look into this by yourself. Figure out the truth and see if there is any hope at the end. If there’s not… if there’s no way to ease either Julia’s or Anathema’s suffering…it’ll be a secret you can take to your grave.

 “I need to see the operating room,” you say to one of the staff who looks up at you annoyed.

 “It’s quarantined.”

 “I don’t care,” you honestly doubt it needs to be. You know something feels too off, that _quarantine_ is a word easily tossed around to keep unwanted people from snooping. The staff member sighs and nods their head.

 “Fine, it’s your funeral man,” they stand leading you through the halls and up a flight of stairs. They stop at the yellow tape and point to the door at the end of the hall. “That’s it, should be unlocked but I’m not getting any closer.” They cross their arms leaning back against the wall as you duck under the tape and make your way to the room.

 An acidic smell filling the hall but it’s nothing like Anathema’s. You push the door open to find the room empty as expected empty… and completely spotless. Too clean for a room the was evacuated, for a room that was supposed to have been used for surgery. No blood, no tools. You close the door turning back around.

 “Already done?” they frown at you and you nod your head.

 “Yes,” you don’t give them anything more. This hospital is supposed to be specialized for Rangers but you don’t think anyone here is trustworthy. The government pays well enough to keep people silent and if that doesn’t work threats do.

 You’re going to need to find if there’s-

 “HEY!” a yell as a blonde haired boy comes skidding down the hall, “Holy fu-” he stops in front of you gasping for air, “I found you. Oh my god, Ok Umm,” he looks up, “Sidestep she’s-” You grab his shoulder pushing him down the hall, “Hey wai-”

 “Excuse us, I have to tell him in private what happened to his sister,” you nod your head at the orderly and they shrug, leaving to go back to their position.

 “I don’t have a-”

 “Who are you and what do you think you’re doing?” you glower at the boy and he shrugs off your hand.

 “I’m Daniel and Sidestep’s alive! She’s being taken out by the abandoned part of the building and there’s a guy chasing me and I bashed his nose in with a hammer and it was really gross but SIDESTEP NEEDS HELP,” he’s gripping your arms in a panic, eye’s wide and still not fully catching his breath.

 “Take a breath and tell me everything.”

….

**Luna:**

You refuse to open your eyes, to look into the faces of the people who are taking you back to your nightmare. You know she’s getting annoyed with you not acknowledging her, refusing to answer to protocol. She can’t make you, no matter how much pain she threatens to put you through. That’s all she has, empty threats.

 “CT-410 you should be more grateful,” she hums, _a click of a pen_ , “Afterall we could have easily just let you die to that injury.”

 You grit your teeth, eyes squeezed shut; the straps holding you down feel to impenetrable and you still feel too weak to try anything. You’re better at fighting and working off impulse. Wait for your chance… _will the Rangers come to save you? Will she?_ You can hope but once they know the truth, will they let the farm take you back? You can’t count on them- you can’t but… you want too. You want Julia to save you, to hold you close and accept everything about you. To kiss you like you still matter to her.

 Another click of the pen and your hands curl into fists, “No one’s coming. You’re dead to them, and besides, do you really think they’ll take kindly to a government toy lying to them?”

 “Do you think they’ll _take kindly_ to a bitch ly-” the slap is expected and you find yourself smiling despite yourself. You open your eyes to look into hers. You’re not the prey here, just a predator that’s been temporarily caged. Her face twitches into a sneer but she quickly pulls it back under control.

 “I’m sure Regina will be glad to have you home,” she smiles like a poison slowly seeping into a wound. The name sends a spike of fear, a conditioned response that you swallow with a growl.

 “You’re not going to get me that far,” you lick your lips tasting the dried blood, “I have a history of killing my handlers. Don’t think you’ll be any different.”

 Her smile falters, “You didn’t kill-” she stops as your smile grows more dangerous, “…you did.” A ‘secret’ out of the bag, one that means you’re too dangerous to be left alive but she doesn’t have the authority to kill you now. “Put her back under.”

 “But ma'am-”

 “Now!” she screams at one of the people stupid enough to follow her orders. It’s too bad for her, that all it does is ensure that you can keep an eye on your _help_.


	4. Taking Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I expected but here it is!!

**Julia:**

 You don’t know how much time has passed, the world is still a blur of sound and dimmed color that feels too fake. Too unreal for the reality you’re facing in your mind. Luna is gone… She’s gone and you’ve missed your chance to tell her. Tell her how much you love her smile, how much you love her grumpiness and the way she makes sure to treat people she’s saving with kindness. How she’s an adventure unlike any you’ve encountered before and you’re terrified of where that adventure has been leading…. Had been leading.

 It’s going nowhere now, stopped dead in your tracks and back to standing on the edge of a cliff without a parachute. Wind pushing against you willing you to take the dive but there’s no reason to jump anymore. There’s nothing at the bottom worth taking that risk. Not anymore, maybe never again. Too little, too late.

 A shaky hand against your shoulder has your mind landing back into the reality that you’re still on the floor in the hospital. You look up, following the freckled arm to Anathema’s tear streaked face and you feel so numb. All the anger, all the despair gone in a moment of acceptance that Luna’s gone. All you’re left with is a raw emptiness.

 “Julia,” your name from her lips sounds broken and stuttered and Anathema can’t keep speaking after the word leaves her mouth. A clack of teeth as her jaw snaps shut, grinding together as she tries to speak but physically can’t. She looks away from you, trying to hold back the sob building in her throat. Trying to hide the utter despair that crosses her face.

 You grab her hand on your shoulder giving it a soft squeeze, you have to be the strong one. _You don’t want to be._ You’re the Marshal. _You would trade everything just to have Luna back._ “We should-” your voice cracks and your grip on her hand tightens, “We should find where Chen wandered off too.”

 You stand, balance unsteady and eyes sore. You feel so tired…so resigned. You can’t be though. You’re not allowed to be.

 “Julia!” Chen’s voice, unnaturally loud and worried. Your eyes snap to him as he jogs towards you, determination set into his brow. You’ve seen him like this before, jaw set in a way that spells determination when you’re all about to set out on a mission you’ve been told could mean the life or death of thousands. You can’t help the flutter of hope that you quickly squash.

 That look could mean anything, could be about anyone. Your mind resettles into Ranger mode,  whatever he has to say it most definitely is Ranger business. You catch a look at a sudden tuft of blonde hair following close behind him, an awkward teenager looking a mix of determination, fear, and awe.

 You walk, willing your legs to steady, meeting him as his look turns serious, “What’s wrong?” _Everything is_ , your mind unwillingly supplies.

 "We need to talk in private,“ his stance shifts, paranoia clear for you to see.

 "Alright,” you pretend your voice isn’t as shaky as it sounds to your own ears.

…

**Daniel:**

 It’s an odd feeling, watching the Rangers in action. Planning, yelling at each other, not really getting anything done. _Is it always like this?_

 ’ **Depends on the day and whose been hurt** ’

 It almost knocks you off your feet. Hearing her voice again. It’s so different from what you expected. Rougher, but also nice to listen too. A sarcastic-

 ’ **Please stop** ,’ a shot of irritation and uncomfortableness.

  _Sorry_! You didn’t mean to do that. Wait can she hear everything you think?

 ’ **Usually no but you’re incredibly loud so it’s hard to ignore** ’

 Oh… well, you’ll have to try to think quieter than. You can almost feel her roll her eyes at you, an image of an amused smile. If the situation weren’t dire this would’ve been the coolest day of your life.

 Well that and-

 "We’re going after her now!“ Charge slams her fist on the table. A static charge burning the table. You flinch back, Charge is acting like nothing you’ve seen before. On camera, she’s always calm, charming everyone with a bright smile but here she’s anger and conviction. She’s like someone who has lost someone incredibly important. Someone who-

 ‘ _Don’t_ ’ her voice is softer this time, pleading with you not to finish that thought, ‘ _Please don’t_ ’

 “Julia… we don’t even know where they are or where they’re taking her,” Steel sighs, tired. He looks so different from tv too. Not the hard man there to get the job done, but a man whose face shows regret and concern.

  _She didn’t expect that_. You can feel her flinch as you realize her feelings. It’s weird to feel another’s mind like this, and you think she’s not used to this either.

  _…Should I tell them you’re here?_

  ‘ **No** ’ a word that’s filled with regret and sudden fear. She’s realizing something, a small fear beginning to slowly grow.

….

**Luna:**

 You watch through the eyes of another, you’re a passenger along for the ride for better or worse. You’re not fully sure how or when your powers grew to this point.

  **A lie.** You know exactly when.

  _A cloud of nanovores. Julia screaming. Desperation filling every inch of your mind._

 ’ _Are you ok?_ ’ A question so soft you almost don’t catch it. Like a butterfly landing softly on your hand.

 ’ **I’m fine** ,’ a sharp reply as your mind recoils from his, followed by a sigh, ’ **Just focus on what’s happening, I won’t be able to hang on much longer.** ’

 ’ _Okay… are you sure you don’t want me to tell them you’re here?_ ’

 “No,” your voice harsh to your own ears, “no No NO.” Pain surging through you with each scream, brought back so close to consciousness, _the sound of vehicles_ , _the sound of sirens._ Everything torn away by darkness. You’re lost. Stuck between, you can’t find yourself, you can’t find the kid. A touch of static in the darkness. Impenetrable.

  ~~ _Help me_~~

 You don’t want her to know. You can’t let her know what you are.

_Regen._

**Fake.**

 She’ll hate you. Despise you.

_Look at you differently._

_Like you’re a broken machine, playing pretend._

 Stop. Focus. You can fight. You can escape without her… without them. These people may be from the Farm but they’re easily manipulated. The doctor is already clearly afraid of you and fear is what you need. Because with fear you make mistakes.

 You know that, you did that. Afraid to lose Julia, ~~_afraid of anything more with her_~~ , so you stepped up. Took the hit and look where it’s landed you.

**_A mistake._ **

~~_It’s not._~~

 You’re angry.

  ~~ _You’re afraid._~~

  You can only count on yourself, you know that.

 _Another lie but you can’t help but try to believe it. You don’t want to do this alone._ You don’t want to be alone.

 And you’re not.

 A touch of a mind. _Old, familiar. Another like you, another suffering in silence. Willing to give you control.  
_

_Tired, they are so very tired.  
_

_So you pull the strings.  
_

 You look through eyes that aren’t yours, at your body strapped to a gurney. People rushing around in a building.

  _Safehouse._

 Not the Farm, not yet.

 Your sharp smile is awkward on blue lips.

  _They’ll regret ever hurting **us**._


	5. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember when I said the last chapter took way longer than expected? Ha, good times... I am so sorry this one took so long as well.

**Luna:**

   It feels odd. Moving in a way you’re not supposed too. Hands too stiff, eyes not focusing in the right way. They’ve let you have control but you don’t know what control is. Not yet at least but now is not the time to learn.

  You watch the scientists and lackeys move about the warehouse, moving cars, readying things for another departure. You stand still and silent, with your brethren beside you. Awaiting your orders. 

   _Too familiar. Too wrong._  

  So your body… _their_ body, you remind yourself, jolts forward. A walk that’s a bit too stiff but it goes unnoticed by the scientists around you. They ignore you assuming your following some unspoken order because to them you’re just a tool that can’t think for itself. They’re wrong.

   ** _We’re here. We’re alive._**

  You can feel them, all of them. Regens watching you with empty eyes that mask the truth beneath. They know. They know and they let you continue. 

  You barely glance at your body as you walk past it, grabbing a medical knife and slipping it closer to your body’s hand, it’s eyes twitching under its lids as if your dreaming. Maybe you are, maybe that’s all this is. A dream that’s gone terribly wrong and turned into a nightmare. It’s time to wake up.

  Your hand reaches forward, a power welling up from your core and stopping right at your palm. None of them suspect a thing as your hand grips the hood of the van that had brought you here. You ask, silent and soft. You don’t want to hurt them but this definitely will.

  They don’t hesitate, forcing you out and into a spin of vertigo as you land with a gasp of air into your own body. A dizzy realization that you’ve found yourself right-side up. Barely awake enough to grab the knife just as the explosion hits you.

**Julia:**

  "I can help!“ The kid- Daniel tries to plead with you again. He’s followed you all to the car and by now it’s your job to tell him to go home. You don’t have the time to babysit when- 

   When she’s still alive. Still alive and if you don’t find her in time… Will you ever be able to find her again?

  "Listen, Daniel, we greatly appreciate the help you’ve already given,” more than he’ll probably ever know, “but right now it isn’t safe for you. So please, just go home.”

  "But I-“

  "Go. Home.” You turn away from him opening the passenger door to the car and slamming the door shut behind you as you slip into the seat, “Let’s go.”

   Steel looks at you, a mixture of feelings crossing his face, “Julia-" 

  You cut him off with a glare, "Anathema call Sentinel, Steel shut up and drive.”

  "Oh, do you suddenly know where they’re holding her?“ He returns your glare at you before looking away with exasperation.

  "I figured we'd…” your voice trails off as you spot the black plumes of smoke drifting through the air, “Wei follow the smoke.” You grip his arm pointing to it. 

  "That could be anything Julia.“

  "Are you forgetting that one time Luna set fire to-”

  He starts the car immediately as he cuts you off with an irritated grumble, “Don’t finish that I still want plausible deniability…. And that was more than one time.”

  "Sentinel is on his way, should I tell him just to head for the smoke?“

  "Yep and tell him to be ready for a fight,” you rub your forehead as a headache begins to form. 

**Luna:**

  You’re screaming in pain. Your wound pulling against the stitches, the smell of fire and burning flesh feeling your senses. Focus. Use the pain as a focus. Christ, you should have probably thought this through better. 

  You bite your lip, focusing on the knife in your hand, twisting it around to cut your bonds. Falling flat to the floor with a yelp. Okay, good start. You reach out with your mind, a soft touch against panicking minds. The regens have already disappeared in the panic, gone without a trace like theirs strings had suddenly been cut. 

  You get your hands under you, pushing yourself up to get your feet under you and into a crouch. Keep moving, keep running. An impossible task when the only part of your suit that’s intact is the legs and only a flimsy hospital gown covering your chest. If anyone sees you they’ll know. 

  Or maybe they’ll be as ignorant as Daniel was about them. He’s already told the rangers everything he thought was important and now… Now they’re sure to be on the way. Stop daydreaming and keep moving.

  “You!” an unearthly screech from behind you and you turn to find the woman who had captured you. Her auburn hair sticking to the blood flowing down her forehead as she holds a gun steady at you, mind unreadable. She’s finally decided to take defensive measures against you but far too late. “You’ve ruined everything!”

  Your lips curl into a sneer, “You really thought it was going to be that easy? Capture the cuckoo and maybe get a promotion? Yeah, that was never going to happen.” You stand strong, orange tattoos curling across your dark skin. You’ll never be human to someone like her, and you’re not afraid to show her that. 

  “Don’t move or I’ll finish you off,” her voice cold as she threatens you but you’ve got nothing left to lose. Death is just another form of escape, the last one on your list of plans. Last one. You’ve got a few more before that luckily. 

  “Fine,” you hold your hands in surrender. You can’t fight in your condition but that won’t stop you. You’ll- 

    ** _Duck!_**

   Familiar thoughts yelling against your mind’s shields. You feel your legs give out as you immediately listen. Watching in awe as something rams into the woman from behind her. Gun going off, the shot going wide and missing you. The kid stands back up, away from the woman he’s knocked unconsciousness, shaking a bit and very clearly hovering.

  ….”WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU THE HERO DRUG!?” probably not the best time for this but the disbelief and anger are front and center in your mind. Someone gave a drug that has a low survival rate to a fucking kid. Christ, you’re beginning to hate people. 

  He stares at you before he panic finally sets in, “Is that really important right now?!”

  “No bu- Why the fuck didn’t you use your powers at the hospital?”

  “I don’t have the best control yet and we should really be leaving,” he glances over his shoulder superstitiously looking for enemies he can’t see. You can feel them, scrambling and trying to make sense of what’s going on.

  “Christ,” you walk forward, grabbing the gun that’s fallen limp in the woman’s hand and forcibly taking off her lab coat. Ignoring the temptation to kick her for good measure, you shrug the jacket on to give you some coverage, “Either follow me or go high and get out of here. The smoke should give you enough cover so no one takes a pot shot at you.”

  “I’m not going to leave-”

  “Daniel,” you finally look at him your voice cold and steady, “I’m not going to be able to get out of here if I have to worry about you.”

  “I’m not leaving,” he holds your gaze with a determination you’re too familiar with. “And the Rangers are on their way so if we hold out long enough or even if I carry you out-”

  “You’re not carrying me anywhere mister _‘I don’t have the best control’_ ,” you almost laugh but instead you begin to mutter to yourself,” And If we hold out long enough, they’re going to have a very nasty surprise when they see me.” You move, turning and motioning for the kid to follow as you run for a better piece of coverage. The kid takes the unspoken hint and following right behind you. Closer to an out that’s not the roof or flying. Sentinel is probably already closing in. 

  “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks confused, so unaware of what this is really about. Ignorant of what your spiraling orange tattoos truly mean. Christ, you’ve gotten a kid stuck in a situation that will most definitely lead to death if anyone sees him. And they will see him, you can hear the shouting, feel the confusion light on fire and burn into anger. 

  “Nothing important right now. Stay here,” you check the clip in the gun, just enough to hopefully take them out.

  “Are you going to..” his face pales a bit as if killing these people had never been an option in his mind until this point. You can feel his unease, the sudden realization of what’s about to happen and you’re suddenly hit with your own pang of guilt. Christ, this kid is going to get you both killed.

  “..Goddamnit, no I’m apparently not,” you concede. You can plan around this, you look over your cover finding the smoke is too thick to clearly see through.  Hopefully, that goes both ways. “We’re going to make a break for that door.”

  You look back at him and he answers with a definitive nod, get the troublemaker out and then you can run and never look back hoping the world forgets your existence. Hoping that Julia…

Hoping that she doesn’t hate you for your choice, for your fear. 

  And you run, banging through the door and clearing the smoke and fire before it fully reaches you. Your lungs burning as your adrenaline starts to fail you. Fuck not yet, you’ve still got a ways to go.  

  “Luna.”

  And of course, nothing ever works in your favor. You stare at Julia, sparks dying around her hands as she fully realizes it’s you. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Just you, Julia, the kid, and _too many secrets revealed at once._

**Julia:**

   She looks up at you like a deer caught in the headlights, her suit torn and covered only by a burnt lab coat that drapes over a hospital gown. You stare at her. Unmoving as the realization sets in. Alive. _She’s really alive._

  "I’m sorry,” her voice breaks as she looks away from you, arms crossing defensively against her chest her hands digging into the sleeves on her arms. They slide up just enough for orange to peak out, and you slowly begin to understand. You can see the truth before you. Orange tattoos that spin a story you’re not sure you’re ready to hear.

  You take a step forward only for her to take a step back. Fear crossing her features as if she’s terrified of what your thinking…of what you intend to do. The kid stepping forward between the both of you. An unsure look as he glances between you.

  “It’s… Okay?” he looks back at Luna for confirmation but she’s already on the verge of breaking down. You can feel yourself breaking with her. She’s alive, and you are so fucking _confused_ but she’s alive.

  "Luna,“ you don’t hold back the sobs that break free, the tears that finally run down your cheeks, "You’re alive. You’re here,” You can feel a laugh of relief bubbling in your chest. Your legs losing strength as they hit the pavement. The relief you’re feeling is beyond anything else you can feel. 

  She finally moves forward, finally falls level with you, hesitating to touch you but you move first. Wrapping your arms around her, bringing her body close to yours. It’s like a chant going off in your head. _She’s alive, she’s alive, she’s alive_.

  She’s here, wrapping her own arms tight around you. Her sobs as strong as yours, as she hugs you close. Tears wetting your shoulder and you don’t care. She’s alive. You know what she is, and sooner or later you’ll have to talk. But for now, you hold each other close, afraid to let go.

  You can feel her whisper to you, an apology repeated over and over. And in retaliation, you tell her exactly how much you adore her. At some point maybe you both even whisper I love you, but it’s lost in the sound of sirens.


End file.
